


Drabbles4You

by HunnieDae



Series: Drabbles and Gift Fic Prize [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angels, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, CEO/Assistant, Come Shot, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Cuckolding, Devils, Double Anal Penetration, Drabble Collection, Dry Orgasm, Exhibitionism, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Gags, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hybrids, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Object Insertion, Office Sex, Overstimulation, Rimming, Roleplay, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, Tail Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf/Human, Wing Kink, Wing Oil, Witches, alphas - Freeform, thigh riding, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/pseuds/HunnieDae
Summary: A series of EXO smut Drabbles!1. Marathon Sex — Hyung Line/Jongdae;2. Shower Sex — SeHo;3. Thigh Riding — XiuChen;4. Cuckolding — ChanBaekSoo;5. Mutual Masturbation — SuLay;6. Overstimulation — BaekChen;7. Cumming in Pants — XiuYeol;8. Nipple Play — KaiChen;9. Tied Up — BaekChenYeol;10. Voyeurism — BaekChen;11. Object Insertion — XiuChen;12. Sex Toys — ChanChen;13. Blow Jobs — XiuChen;14. Sex Magic — CBX;15. Tail Sex — SuBaek;16. Gags — XiuChen.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay/Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol
Series: Drabbles and Gift Fic Prize [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668091
Comments: 68
Kudos: 321





	1. Marathon Sex - Hyung Line + Jongdae

**Author's Note:**

> I put a game up on my Twitter for people to pick a bingo box in order to receive a drabble with the pairing of their choice and the chance to win a gift fic. These are the drabbles! The gift fic will come in due course 
> 
> Enjoy x x x

Jongdae’s wet walls throb as they’re speared yet again by an alpha’s cock. “Hyung,” Jongdae groans with a hoarse voice from all the screaming. 

It’s been three days since he went into heat and it’s still not broken. Yixing knotted Jongdae three times before he called Minseok and Junmyeon over. When even their knots couldn’t satisfy Jongdae, they had to call Baekhyun. 

“What do you want, Dae-ya?” Baekhyun croons, flirting with Jongdae as if he hasn’t been fucking him for going on an hour, holding back his knot. 

Jongdae hiccups on a sob he wants—no he needs to be knotted. The heat is prickling under his flesh, making him a live wire of desperation. His hole is pouring out a mixture of slick and alpha’s cum to accommodate the extensive fuckathon he’s gone through for the past few days. 

“Knot me, hyung!  _ Please!”  _ Jongdae begs easily. 

Minseok and Junmyeon both coo and it draws Jongdae’s focus back to the whole room, not just to Baekhyun railing into him. 

“So needy, Dae-ya,” Minseok teases, moving across the room. He sits beside Jongdae on the bed, instantly twists Jongdae’s nipple cruelly. “It wasn’t long ago that you were begging me to knot you. You really are insatiable, aren’t you?” 

It’s impossible to reply because Baekhyun ups his pace, jackrabbiting into Jongdae’s abused prostate. Jongdae ends up babbling incoherently. 

“Do you need us to use your mouth too, baby?” Yixing asks, running his cool fingers along Jongdae’s boiling skin. 

“Yes, hyung! Yes—now!” 

Each alpha rumbles with distaste at the demand, all of them descending on Jongdae’s body to punish him in any kind of way. Minseok tugs on Jongdae’s nipple, Yixing bites the other one, Baekhyun slaps Jongdae’s limp cock and Junmyeon tugs on his hair. Jongdae preens, loving the pain. 

“Enough of that, Dae-ya,” Junmyeon chastises quietly, “be a good boy for us. Will you eat hyung out?” 

Jongdae can’t nod quickly enough, agreeing to give Junmyeon-hyung whatever he wants. 

Then, Junmyeon is straddling Jongdae’s face, his plush cheeks hovering over Jongdae’s tongue so Jongdae can lap at Junmyeon’s hole. 

“Pay attention to me, Dae,” Baekhyun growls pinning Jongdae’s legs spread open on the bed and fucking the other alpha’s cum back into Jongdae’s body rapidly. 

Jongdae just whines, unable to speak as his body is used for everyone else’s pleasure. Minseok and Yixing both grab Jongdae’s hands and put one on each of their cocks. Jongdae jerks them both, eats Junmyeon out fervently, clenches his hole to make sure he’s tight enough for Baekhyun to enjoy. 

“Fuck,” Baekhyun groans. There’s no denying that Baekhyun must be exhausted after fucking Jongdae for so long, making him squirt and cum and squirt again god knows how many times. 

“Cum for us again, baby?” Yixing asks sweetly while he fucks into the tight fisted grip of Jongdae’s hand. 

He can’t, he  _ can’t. _ There’s no way Jongdae can cum again, he’s so fucked out, cock soft and limp in the pool of mixed cum on his tummy. 

“Won’t you show your hyungs just how good we make you feel, Dae-ya?” Minseok asks lowly, chest rumbling. 

Jongdae’s inner omega keens, desperate to give the alphas what they want. 

Junmyeon is riding Jongdae’s tongue fast and hard, chasing his own release and moaning about what a good boy Jongdae is. 

“You’ll cum on my cock,” Baekhyun snaps, gripping Jongdae’s hips and slamming him down onto his swollen knot. 

After all the knots, all the fucking from the other alphas, Baekhyun’s knot still stretches Jongdae’s rim wildly, prising his swollen walls open and forcing its way in. 

Jongdae can’t help it, the pressure on his oversensitive prostate has him squirting over Baekhyun’s knot, gushing out with power and trying to pour out past Baekhyun’s knot. 

The alpha pheromones spike in the room as Minseok and Yixing cum all over Jongdae’s body, fucking into his fists and probably milking their knot with their own hands. They’re moaning Jongdae’s name like a mantra, praising him for being so good. 

Junmyeon stills on Jongdae’s tongue, hole pulsating as he cums all over Jongdae’s chest. 

Baekhyun’s grinding into Jongdae’s body as much as he can, knot pressing on Jongdae’s prostate and throbbing to release. 

When Junmyeon slumps forward, Jongdae can finally say, “cum in me Baekhyun-hyung, please breed me.” 

And Baekhyun paints Jongdae’s walls with floods of cum, whining and desperate as Jongdae’s walls milk his length. 

Jongdae’s cock is pissing out cum and he hopes,  _ hopes _ his heat doesn’t break just so he can have another round with his hyungs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was written for my love Lolistar92 x x x


	2. Shower Sex - SeHo

Junmyeon braces himself against the shower tiles, gasps when Sehun notches his thick cockhead against Junmyeon’s hole. 

“You’ve got such a nice ass, hyung,” Sehun growls. He spanks one of Junmyeon’s asscheeks while pulling the other further to the side harshly, fingers pressing into the plush flesh. 

A groan falls from Junmyeon’s lips at the pain of the spank, the pleasure of the praise and the feeling of Sehun’s thick length pressing inside of him. 

“S—so big, Sehunnie,” Junmyeon chokes out. He’s so full, his walls are clenching frantically, trying to close but Sehun’s massive cock is keeping him spread wide open. 

It’s the first time they’re trying this, Sehun in his part shifted form and his monstrous werewolf cock taking Junmyeon. They have to be quiet, no one knows they’re fucking, especially not in such a dangerous way. 

Sehun bottoms out, cages Junmyeon’s body under his, shelters him from the spray of the shower water. They need to be quick, so Sehun doesn’t give Junmyeon much time to adjust, he just pistons his hips straight away, fucking Junmyeon wide open. 

“Oh my  _ god,”  _ Junmyeon practically shouts. It feels fucking amazing. His eyes roll back, tongue lolls out with every targeted thrust to his prostate. 

Harsh spanks descend on Junmyeon’s fat cheeks. “Shh, hyung!” Sehun growls into Junmyeon’s ear. 

The steam from the shower and the spray of the water make it difficult for Junmyeon to find purchase. His arms slip on the tiles, the force of Sehun’s fucking has Junmyeon’s face almost smashing into the wall.

It seems Sehun only has one aim in all of this and that’s to ruin Junmyeon in the shortest amount of time. 

Junmyeon can’t help but moan and mewl quietly, hoping the sound of the shower is drowning out the filthy things they’re doing. 

In Sehun’s part shifted form, his nails are sharp, pointed. Junmyeon feels them scrape over his bobbing dick until Sehun’s huge hand engulfs Junmyeon’s cock, making him feel tiny. 

“Oh,” Junmyeon moans, “Sehunnie! You’re so fucking good.” 

“You’re better, hyung. I can’t believe how much you can take.”

Sehun jerks Junmyeon’s cock with little tugs in time with his harsh thrusts. Junmyeon will be stretched for days after this, will leak all of Sehun’s cum because a human body isn’t made to take a werewolf’s load.

“I’m gonna knot,” Sehun groans. 

And Junmyeon wishes they had managed to train his hole to take a knot, but they haven’t. 

“Cum for me, hyung,” Sehun whispers. 

Then, Sehun sinks his fangs into Junmyeon’s shoulder, claiming him like he always does. 

Junmyeon cums with a loud whimper, the pain and pleasure mixture makes him paint the shower tiles with his release. 

Sehun knots outside of Junmyeon’s hole, he cums so much but there’s nothing to keep it locked inside Junmyeon. So instantly Junmyeon is gushing out cum like his ass is squirting. 

“Fuck, Sehunnie!” Junmyeon whines. He loves their quick shower fucks so much. Still, he’s going to have to hide his claim mark from the others in Sehun’s pack. Their relationship may be forbidden, but that won’t stop them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was written for prompts_factory on twit! X x x


	3. Thigh Riding - XiuChen

“That’s it,” Minseok croons, “just like that.” 

Jongdae buries his face into the crook of Minseok’s neck, embarrassed and horny. 

Ideally, angels are meant to stay pure. But Jongdae knew that his head angel would be able to help him out in his hour of need. 

“Hyung,” Jongdae whimpers. He latches onto Minseok’s neck, biting down on the flesh and sucking to try soothe himself. 

“You’re doing so well, Dae-ya.” Minseok moves his hands to Jongdae’s hips to help with his thrusts. 

There’s nothing pure about it. Jongdae’s riding his head angel’s thigh, thrusting forward hard and fast to get some much needed friction on his aching cock. 

Jongdae can’t think, can’t really speak. The pleasure feels amazing and he can’t help but wonder why he’s never done this before, why he’s never felt this before. 

“Do you want me to play with your wings?” Minseok asks, voice low and sultry. 

A squeak slips past Jongdae’s lips. It seems that’s the only confirmation that Minseok needs. One hand leaves Jongdae’s hip, the other still encouraging Jongdae’s grinds on Minseok’s thigh. 

Instantly, fingers lace into Jongdae’s feathers and tug. 

“Hnnng!” Jongdae moans. He lets go of Minseok’s neck, leaving a mark behind. His back arches harshly as he feels the most intense pleasure zing through his body. 

“Leak for me, baby,” Minseok whispers into Jongdae’s ear. 

Jongdae knows what Minseok wants, knows that he wants Jongdae to let his wing oil seep out all over Minseok’s hand. But he can’t, he  _ can’t,  _ he’s never been able to do it before. 

Minseok tenses his bare thigh and Jongdae keens. There’s more friction on his hard cock, Jongdae feels like he could burst any minute now. 

The feathers on Jongdae’s wings are fluttering frantically never having felt such pleasure. Minseok’s deft fingers press in deeper, deeper, until they reach Jongdae’s glands. 

“Oh my god,  _ hyung,”  _ Jongdae whines. Minseok is pressing into his glands, fingering them so well. If anything could get Jongdae to release his wing oil it would be this. 

Embarrassment flushes through Jongdae’s body again, knowing just how wrong and filthy this is. He shoves his fingers into his own mouth to save his moans of heady, lewd pleasure. 

Riding Minseok’s thigh is enough to push Jongdae over the edge, he cums all over Minseok’s naked chest. As he does, Jongdae pushes his fingers in deeper, making himself gag and his eyes fill with unshed tears. 

“Give hyung some more, Dae-ya,” Minseok demands. 

And Jongdae’s never heard Minseok sound so dominant, so aroused and in control. It has his wings stiffening.

Then, Jongdae’s oil glands open on their own, Jongdae’s lost control of his own body. Minseok has all the control now. 

His oil leaks out freely over Minseok’s hand, down Jongdae’s feathers and dripping down to Jongdae’s ass. 

Jongdae can only watch and suck on his fingers as Minseok dips his oil covered hand down to play with himself, all while he stares into Jongdae’s eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was written for XiuChenLay on twit! X x x


	4. Cuckolding - ChanBaekSoo

Kyungsoo watches from his seat in the corner of the room, watches how Baekhyun’s begging for another man, whining for Chanyeol to fuck him.

Baekhyun’s an alpha, but he loves nothing more than being taken apart by an omega.

“Can I?” Chanyeol asks Kyungsoo,  _ again _ . He must have asked if this was okay around five times now. Still, Kyungsoo nods, smiles. 

“Fuck him, Chanyeol-ah. If he’s going to moan your name when we have sex, the least he can do is let me watch while you fuck him.”

That’s all it takes for Chanyeol to push into Baekhyun’s body, to thrust hard and fast and leave Baekhyun moaning his name like a mantra. 

The mix of alpha and omega pheromones is pungent in the air. It’s enough to have Kyungsoo‘s own arousal ramping up, his peach slick adding another delicious scent into the room. 

“Tell me what it feels like, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo says lowly. His domineering aura takes over any room and Baekhyun stops his moaning immediately, looks at Kyungsoo from where he’s laid. 

Baekhyun’s eyes look hazy, already losing himself to another omega, like he usually does with Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo wants to go over there, wants to feed Baekhyun his cock to satisfy his loves demanding oral fixation. But, Kyungsoo remains composed, stares at Baekhyun, smirks at him while he comes around enough to talk to Kyungsoo. 

“Feels so good, sir,” Baekhyun whines, “just like I imagined it would.” 

There’s no denying that sends sparks up Kyungsoo’s spine, Baekhyun knows how to get under his skin. But Kyungsoo’s just as much into this as Baekhyun is, as Chanyeol is. 

“He doesn’t fuck me as hard as you do though,” Baekhyun tries to appease his previous taunting. 

“Oh, is that so? You’re gonna have to go harder than that, Yeollie.” Kyungsoo chuckles under his breath. Chanyeol’s trying so hard, but Baekhyun isn’t easy to please.

“Soo—” Chanyeol groans breathily. “I don’t think I can last much longer.”

“No! Don’t cum yet,” Baekhyun pleads, gripping Chanyeol’s biceps and digging his nails in. 

“You’ll have to last as long as I do Chanyeol or he won’t be satisfied. You’ll cum when I say you can.” 

Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun whimper  _ “sir”  _ in tandem. 

Kyungsoo loves watching Baekhyun get fucked by someone else, but he loves the control more. 


	5. Mutual Masturbation - SuLay

Before Junmyeon knew it, Yixing had pushed them both into the confessional booth, too lust-filled to care how wrong it was. 

Now, they’re both jerking each other off, capturing their moans in each other’s mouths. 

Yixing has slowed down, only tugging on Junmyeon lightly to edge him for longer. 

“Xing!” Junmyeon whines, “faster, please.” He’s so close and he’s trying so hard to get Yixing off, but Yixing just smirks back, teasingly. 

“Tell me what you want,” Yixing says against Junmyeon plush lips. 

It’s normally Junmyeon with the upperhand not Yixing. Junmyeon doesn’t understand how the tables turned so quickly. “Make me cum, Xing.” 

“No manners, huh?” Yixing stops jerking Junmyeon altogether, just moves to cradle Junmyeon’s balls. 

Junmyeon growls in frustration. He grips Yixing harder, pulls on his cock faster than is pleasurable. 

Yixing’s face contorts in pleasure and pain. “Hnnng, Junmyeonnie,” he whimpers. 

It feels good to have the power back in Junmyeon’s grip. His own hard length is forgotten, focusing on getting Yixing off hard and fast. 

When Yixing climaxes with a loud moan, cum coating both their clothes, Junmyeon can’t help but grin in triumph. 

The confessional booth is only small but that doesn’t stop Junmyeon pushing Yixing down onto his knees, slapping the head of his cock against Yixing’s lips. 

Junmyeon will teach Yixing the rules one way or another. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was written for Den on twit! X x x


	6. Overstimulation - BaekChen

“ _ Hyung _ !”Jongdae sobs. His body is shaking, still reeling from yet another dry orgasm. Even though he’s alone, he can’t help but cry out. 

Baekhyun put a cock ring on him an hour ago, left him with a vibrator stuffed inside him while Baekhyun went for a meeting with their sire. Jongdae didn’t realise Baekhyun had cuffed him to the bed until it was too late. 

Now, Jongdae feels like he’s ready to burst. The vibrator ramps up a setting and Jongdae whines in a mixture of pained pleasure and delight, knowing Baekhyun must be close to coming back into their bedroom. 

“Yes?” Baekhyun says as he enters, acting like he hasn’t been sending Jongdae into a mess of overstimulation for far too long. 

“Let me cum,  _ please _ !” 

Baekhyun only smirks. Then, the vibrator turns up two levels going wild on the highest setting. It’s sitting right on Jongdae’s prostate and it’s too much, everything is too much. 

“If I let you cum, can I drink from you?” Baekhyun runs his tongue over his fangs. He’s teasing Jongdae, taunting him. It’s evident on Baekhyun’s face how much he’s loving this power trip. 

Jongdae is waiting to be turned into a vampire. He’s destined to be with Baekhyun forever. His blood is still warm, pure. No one can get enough of it. All of the vampires have been at Jongdae’s neck at one point or another, but it’s Baekhyun who gets the most. 

“Yes—yeah—whatever you want. Hyung, just let me cum.” 

Then Baekhyun’s there, palming at Jongdae’s achy, sensitive cock. His fangs are at Jongdae’s neck, scraping along the flesh playfully. Jongdae loves having a predator at his throat, can’t wait for the day that Baekhyun changes him so he can have fangs too. 

“H-yung!” Jongdae gasps. Baekhyun pulls on the cock ring and snaps it off. 

In the next breath, Baekhyun sinks his fangs into Jongdae’s neck. The pain is searing, bolting through Jongdae’s body and sending him spiralling. It feels incredible to be drunk from like this, it heightens everything as Baekhyun pumps Jongdae with arousal inducing venom. 

Jongdae’s eyes roll back, tongue lolls out in pleasure. He tries to writhe but the cuffs don’t give, he’s held down and at Baekhyun’s mercy.

It only takes Baekhyun tugging on Jongdae’s dick once to get him to cum. It pours out, spitting everywhere as Baekhyun jerks Jongdae further into oversensitivity. 

“Stop, stop. Too much,” Jongdae sobs. Finally, he got his release. Baekhyun’s sucking on his neck fervently, drinking down Jongdae’s blood like a ravenous animal.

Baekhyun latches off, leaving Jongdae desperate for more bites, to be claimed again. 

But Baekhyun doesn’t stop palming Jongdae’s softening cock, just smirks and asks, “One more, Dae-ah? Cum for hyung one more time.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was written for Lou on twit! X x x


	7. Cumming in Pants — XiuYeol

“That’s it, Yeollie. Relax back into me,” Minseok whispers in Chanyeol’s ear. 

Chanyeol is stressed, there’s no doubt about that. The last thing he wanted to do was ask his assistant for a  _ hand _ . But he needs this. 

“Hyung— I,” Chanyeol starts but is cut off by Minseok shushing him, calming him quietly. 

It’s comfortable against Minseok’s strong chest. Chanyeol leans back further to settle himself. This isn’t the first time that he’s let Minseok play with him like this and it certainly won’t be the last. 

Minseok’s strong hands run down Chanyeol’s shirt, caressing over Chanyeol’s pecs. “Just let hyung look after you.” 

Chanyeol groans as Minseok pulls at his nipples through the shirt, making them harden instantly in desperation. His cock is already throbbing in his slacks, needily twitching every time Minseok twists Chanyeol’s nipples. 

“Does your cock need attention too, Yeol-ah?” Minseok’s breath ghosts down Chanyeol’s neck. It’s so easy for Chanyeol to fall apart for Minseok. 

“Please,” Chanyeol manages, voice breathy and high pitched. “Yes—please,” Changeol corrects, remembering Minseok needs explicit verbal consent.

Minseok leaves one hand toying with Chanyeol’s nipples and strokes the other down to Chanyeol’s clothed crotch. 

Instantly, Minseok presses his fingers around Chanyeol’s hard length as much as he can and  _ jerks.  _

“Ah! H—hy—hy _ ung! _ ” Chanyeol whines when Minseok lifts his hand and taps Chanyeol’s sensitive balls with force. 

“You’re okay—hyung’s got you. Just let it happen, baby. Just fall apart.”

Minseok’s words have Chanyeol moaning straight away. It’s so easy to let Minseok pleasure his body while all the stress seeps out. 

Everything happens at a slower pace than Chanyeol would like, Minseok twists at Chanyeol’s nipples, tugs them and makes them raw. When he focuses back on Chanyeol’s leaking cock, it’s to stroke it, slap it gently until Chanyeol’s sobbing in pleasure. The pace has Chanyeol spiralling, losing himself to Minseok.

“Can you cum for me, precious boy? Let hyung know how good you feel?”

Chanyeol’s grey slacks are already covered in wet patches of precum, but if Minseok’s wants more then—

“Make me cum hyung, please! Need it, need you,” Chanyeol sobs, body writhing. He wants to close his legs, wants to shy away from the pleasure but he can’t, Minseok won’t let him. 

Minseok ups his pace, one hand harshly toying with Chanyeol’s tit and the other working over his aching cock fervently. 

The drag of the material on all of Chanyeol’s sensitive spots burns so good and—

“Cum for me. Now,” Minseok demands, lowly. 

Chanyeol’s back arches but Minseok’s strong body keeps him in place. Chanyeol cums in his pants, coating the material with far too much cum, leaving a sopping wet patch. 

Fingers card through Chanyeol’s hard, words of praise are whispered in his ear. 

All the while, Chanyeol is panting, sobbing from pleasure. The stress has gone completely and he’s just a puddle in Minseok’s arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was for Nat on Twitter! X x x


	8. Nipple Play — KaiChen

“Just let hyung help you, Nini,” Jongdae croons. He lowers his ass onto Jongin’s thick length until he’s seated with it fully inside him. 

Jongin’s abs contract while his chest heaves. He looks like a god and Jongdae can’t wait to worship every inch of him. 

When Jongin said he was in rut with no one to help, of course Jongdae would offer himself up, it’s what good hyungs do. Even if Jongdae is an alpha, too. That doesn’t stop him wanting to get fucked from time to time. 

Jongdae grinds his hips steadily, not wanting to go too fast too soon. Jongin’s back arches slightly. “Tell me what you like, Nini.” 

Jongin’s body is tense, face drawn into a pained frown. It looks like it’s taking every ounce of self control Jongin has to  _ not _ grab Jongdae’s hips and fuck up into him unforgivingly. 

“I—hyung, are you sure you want to do this?” Jongin asks, sweet voice dripping with kind innocence. 

Lifting his body with the strength in his thighs, Jongdae lets Jongin’s thick cock slide out of him until only the tip is holding his rim stretched obscenely, then, he drops back down and spears himself with Jongin’s cock. “It’s a little late to be asking that, baby. Of course I want to.” 

Then, Jongin digs his fingers into the plush flesh of Jongdae’s hips. He holds Jongdae’s body there to be used. 

Jongdae can’t help but moan while he’s bounced on Jongin’s cock. Helpless but absolutely loving it. After all, Jongin is Jongdae’s favourite dongsaeng and Jongdae loves pleasuring him. 

“P—play with my nipples, hyung?” Jongin asks shyly. A complete juxtaposition to how he’s railing into Jongdae’s body. 

Who could deny Jongin when he’s so sweet? Jongdae lifts his fingers, tugs on Jongin’s little nipples. 

It makes Jongin wail, it makes him fuck up even harder, chasing his own pleasure using Jongdae’s body. 

Jongdae loves being a toy for Jongin, doesn’t care that his own hard cock and throbbing knot aren’t even a thought in Jongin’s mind. 

Harshly, Jongdae grips at Jongin’s tits, makes sure his fingers will leave bruises in their wake. He won’t stop until Jongin’s tits are swollen and abused. 

“Aren’t you going to knot me, alpha?” Jongdae teases. It’s fun being the one that’s not in rut, the one that’s not desperate to get off. That doesn’t mean that Jongdae isn’t having fun being split open by Jongin’s thick length. He wants more. 

Jongdae twists both of Jongin’s nipples and Jongin sobs, thrusting up one last time and forcing his knot into Jongdae’s swollen walls. 

“Hyung!” Jongin cries. 

“That’s it, baby. Cum for hyung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was for KingandTreasure on twit! X x x


	9. Tied Up — BaekChenYeol

Baekhyun finishes the last knot, leaving Jongdae spread wide open. His hands and feet are tied to the bed posts, leaving him at Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s mercy. 

“What do you have planned?” Jongdae asks, feeling nerves prickling under his skin. 

Baekhyun just smirks down at Jongdae teasingly. Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun ignore Jongdae. 

Chanyeol’s loudly clacking around, getting together whatever they’re going to use on Jongdae. 

“Don’t be nervous, hyungie,” Chanyeol croons, coming over to settle on the other side of the bed. 

Jongdae immediately eyes the vibrator. He gulps. There’s no doubt that Jongdae expected to be fucked when his boyfriends said they wanted to tie him down. But it definitely doesn’t seem like he’s going to get fucked, at least not yet. 

“You just have to take it, Dae-ya. Just lay there and take it.” Baekhyun leans over Jongdae’s body, fingers pressing  _ so close  _ to Jongdae’s half hard cock. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun share a kiss over Jongdae’s body and Jongdae wishes he could lean up, could shove his tongue into the filthy kiss too. 

The vibrator switches on, the slow hum ringing in Jongdae’s ears. His cock can’t help but twitch in anticipation. 

“Yeol,” Jongdae tries, wanting to get Chanyeol’s gaze away from Jongdae’s cock so he’ll look at his face, “Yeollie, I don’t wanna be the only one naked.” 

Chanyeol’s puppy face does falter but Baekhyun’s there straight away, pressing his long finger against Jongdae’s lips. “Shhh, you look amazing. Let us have fun with your body before we take our clothes off too.” 

Jongdae flushes in embarrassment. That’s soon overridden when Jongdae’s body arches, tugging on the binds. Chanyeol’s pressing the thick head of the vibrator against Jongdae’s cock. 

“Hnnng!” Jongdae groans. He can’t stop tugging on the ropes already, his body’s response is to close in on itself, shy away from the pleasure. 

“That’s it hyung, let us make you feel good.” Chanyeol sounds distant as Jongdae lets himself ride the buzz of the vibrator. 

Jongdae screws his eyes shut, tries to relax his body but Chanyeol ups the power of the vibrator. “Fuck, Yeol!” 

Wet fingers press between Jongdae’s cheeks, “Relax,” Baekhyun croons.

Shooting his eyes open, Jongdae sees Baekhyun’s about to finger him, feels two of Baekhyun’s fingers press into his loose rim. 

They already had Jongdae stretch himself open before, so Baekhyun long fingers slide in with ease. Instantly, Baekhyun finds Jongdae’s prostate, massages harsh circles to ramp up Jongdae’s pleasure. 

It feels so good but Jongdae needs to move, needs to take hold of his cock,  _ something. _ Being strapped down and forced to just  _ take _ is making Jongdae’s eyes roll back in pleasure. 

“Good boy, hyung. That’s it, let your little cock get hard,” Chanyeol whispers. 

Baekhyun goes from two to three, then three to four fingers inside Jongdae, focussing more on massaging Jongdae’s prostate than fucking in and out. 

Jongdae’s body aches from the tension. 

When Chanyeol ups the vibrations again, Jongdae climaxes, spurting over his stomach with ropes and ropes of cum. 

“Hyung!” Jongdae shouts, needing some soothing from Baekhyun, something, anything. 

“You’re so good, Dae-ya.” Even though Jongdae’s cock is softening and he’s barrelling into oversensitivity, Baekhyun just smirks, adding, “While you’re tied down for us, we’re going to play as long as we want, okay?”

Jongdae wails and tugs on the binds again. It’s futile, he’s going nowhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was for OneLastChence on Twitter! X x x


	10. Voyeurism — BaekChen

The audience is buzzing, cheering and hollering every time Baekhyun fucks one of his eight tentacles back into Jongdae’s body. 

Jongdae’s laid on his back, legs splayed out wide in the stirrups that are holding them open. Baekhyun can see everything his tentacles are doing to Jongdae and it pushes him that much closer to the edge. 

Baekhyun loves having an audience, adores putting on sex shows because everyone gets the pleasure of seeing Jongdae blissed out like this. 

“More,” Jongdae moans, unabashed and needy. The microphones around the stage pick it up, amplifying it around the theatre for everyone to hear. “Want more, give me more.” 

Baekhyun laughs incredulously. He’s already got three tentacles in Jongdae’s hole, two on his nipples and one around his cock. The other two are waiting, just tickling over Jongdae’s body until Baekhyun gives them the explicit go ahead. 

“Tell me where you want them, Dae-ya,” Baekhyun croons lowly, dipping down to bite Jongdae’s lip. “Here?” Baekhyun moves his two tentacles to tickle at Jongdae’s stretched rim, the audience boos. 

“No hyung, no,” Jongdae whimpers, shaking his head. “My mouth.” 

The audience erupts in applause, cheering Baekhyun on to fuck Jongdae’s face too. 

Baekhyun can’t last much longer, he’s been fucking Jongdae for the best part of an hour and if those kitten lips latch onto his remaining tentacles, he’ll surely be pushed over the edge. 

Still, Baekhyun is a performer, loves being watched and giving the audience what they want. 

Jongdae lets his jaw go slack, welcomes Baekhyun’s invading tentacles. 

Instantly, Baekhyun moans. The wet heat of Jongdae’s mouth, his throat feels so good, too good. 

Baekhyun pushes past the oversensitivity, fucking into Jongdae’s body harder, faster. 

“You feel so amazing,” Baekhyun groans, taking a hand from Jongdae’s thigh and pushing his sweaty bangs from his face. “I’m close.”

Jongdae’s eyes roll back when Baekhyun presses his tentacles deeper into Jongdae’s throat. 

“Fuck!” Baekhyun shouts as his tentacles cum simultaneously, flooding Jongdae’s body inside and out with his ink. 

Jongdae looks close to cumming too, his body is shaking, thrumming with arousal. Just as he tenses, Baekhyun takes his tentacle from Jongdae’s cock, stops the rest of his tentacles from moving. 

The look of betrayal crosses Jongdae’s features as he whines, eyes filling with tears when he realises he’s been edged again. 

“What?” Baekhyun says with faux sweetness, “did you think we would be done so soon?” 

The crowd screams again, making Baekhyun’s ears ring as he fucks his sensitive tentacles back into Jongdae’s body. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was for neitoperhonen on Twitter! X x x


	11. Object Insertion — XiuChen

It had been a simple couples fancy dress party. Minseok had gone as a cop, Jongdae as the thief he had arrested. 

Minseok didn’t expect to come home and watch Jongdae fuck himself with his police baton. But a few make out sessions later, Jongdae had pushed Minseok to sit at the end of the bed, telling him he was going to put on a show. 

Now, Jongdae’s trousers are thrown to the side, his striped shirt pushed up while one hand tugs on his nipple, the other thrusting the baton in and out of his hole.

“Do I look good, officer?” Jongdae asks, voice hitching on a breath. 

Minseok can’t think, he can’t fathom the words to answer, too enraptured in just watching Jongdae.

“ _ Hyung,” _ Jongdae whines. There’s no denying that Jongdae loves role play and hates it when they go out of character. 

It snaps Minseok from his daze, looking from the lube covered baton up to Jongdae’s face. Minseok groans, Jongdae looks even more devastating, his hair is matted to his head with sweat, face contorting in pure pleasure. 

“Dae-ya, you look so pretty.” Minseok moves to stand over Jongdae but doesn’t touch, doesn’t want to interrupt Jongdae’s show. 

Jongdae moans aloud. He takes his cock in hand, jerks himself off instantly because of Minseok’s praise. 

“Have I been a bad boy, officer?” Jongdae grins, then rolls his eyes back in pleasure. 

“The worst,” Minseok croons. “Are you going to take your punishment?” Minseok grounds himself, gets back into his role play persona. 

“Punish me,” Jongdae whines, pushing the handle of the baton further into his body. 

Minseok can’t deny Jongdae any longer. He dips into his uniform, pulls out his cock. With his free hand, he grips Jongdae’s hair. “Gonna cum all over you, okay? You can’t cum until I say so.” 

Even then, Jongdae doesn’t stop his ministrations on his own body. He jerks himself in time with the thrusts of the baton, whining that he’s close but still being good enough to wait for Minseok’s say so. 

When Minseok finishes all over Jongdae’s face, he whispers, “good boy, cum for me now.” 

And Jongdae does, right on cue. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was written for FTS4Ever on Twitter x x x


	12. Sex Toys — ChanChen

“You need to look me in the eyes, Dae-ya,” Chanyeol croons. 

Jongdae’s eyes are rolling in pleasure, he feels too fucked out to be able to focus on anything. Still, Chanyeol’s dominant aura draws Jongdae in, bringing him around from his blissed out haze. 

Chanyeol has worked a vibrating dildo into Jongdae’s wet walls. It’s all to draw out Jongdae’s pleasure, to keep him on the precipice of orgasm. The harder Jongdae’s orgasm is, the more Chanyeol can feed. Jongdae wants to feed his incubus lover as much as possible. 

“Yeol, need you,” Jongdae whimpers, finally locking eyes with Chanyeol. He’s covered in sweat, cum and drool, all of it his own. Chanyeol has been holding back for hours, waiting to plunge his cock in alongside the sex toy. 

The dildo is circling in Jongdae’s swollen walls, brushing over his prostate with every rotation, it’s too much but Jongdae doesn’t want to stop, not until Chanyeol has taken everything from him. 

“Beg for it—and don’t look away.” Chanyeol looks picture perfect, not an ounce of exertion showing on his body. He looks pristine in comparison to Jongdae’s fucked out body. 

“Please, Yeollie—please fuck me, give me your cock,” Jongdae hiccups as Chanyeol presses the dildo in deeper, “ _ please _ fuck me!” 

“Is this not enough?” Chanyeol pulls the dildo out. It drags along Jongdae’s swollen walls. Jongdae clenches, wanting to keep it in, he doesn’t want to be empty at all. 

“No! Want you!—want you to fuck me with both!” 

“Both what?” Chanyeol asks, faux innocence dripping from his tongue. It’s hard to believe that Chanyeol can go from his cute, pink-haired, sweet boyfriend to this dominating incubus when they’re behind closed doors. 

“Your cock! And the toy!” Jongdae sobs in desperation. Sometimes, Jongdae forgets who needs sex to survive, forgets that it’s not actually him. 

“Okay, okay,” Chanyeol appeases easily, notching his thick cockhead against Jongdae’s wet hole. They’ve used far too much lube because Jongdae loves being wet. “If you want it that bad, then here you go.” 

The sex toy switches off, pressing against Jongdae’s prostate and Chanyeol thrusts in hard at the same time.

“Hnnng—fuck!” Jongdae shouts, hands fisting into the sheets beside his head. He closes his eyes, overtaken by the feeling of being stretched so wide. 

“Look at me,” Chanyeol growls, upping the pace of his thrusts. “I feed better when you’re staring into my eyes.” 

Jongdae snaps them open and whimpers helplessly. Chanyeol looks too hot above him, looks so fucking delicious that Jongdae wants to eat him whole. 

“Cum for me, Dae,” Chanyeol whispers, gripping behind Jongdae’s neck and forcing him to lock eyes with Chanyeol, “feed me.” 

Jongdae’s climax rips through him, hole squeezing around the toy and Chanyeol’s cock erratically. His walls pulsate, milking Chanyeol’s cock fervently. 

“Fuck!” Chanyeol groans, black eyes rolling back as he paints Jongdae’s walls with cum. 

All of the energy seeps from Jongdae’s body, like it does every time Chanyeol feeds from him. As Jongdae slips away, passes out from the pleasure, Chanyeol switches the dildo back on, he’s not finished with Jongdae just yet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was for Kitty on Twitter! X x x


	13. Blow Jobs — XiuChen

Jongdae bares his back to the spray of the shower, knowing his little kitty boyfriend doesn’t have the same affinity for water that his puppy self does. 

The water is hot but it’s nothing in comparison to how Minseok looks now. Minseok’s on his knees, his cat ears are perked up and facing forward, his tail curling away from getting wet. He’s looking up at Jongdae, eyes filled with teasing lust. 

“Don’t look away, Dae-ya.” Minseok's hands grab Jongdae's wet thighs and pull him closer, until Jongdae's cock brushes against the pout of his lips. Then, he swallows all of Jongdae down with ease. 

Jongdae moans but follows Minseok’s orders. Minseok’s good with his mouth, good with his throat. 

“Hyung,” Jongdae pauses to whine as his cock hits the back of Minseok’s throat again, “ _ hyung _ — feels so good.”

Minseok always revels in the praise, pulls Jongdae’s length out of his throat just to smirk. “What feels good?” Minseok asks with fake innocence pooling from his lips. 

Before Jongdae can answer, Minseok kitten licks Jongdae’s dick, lapping all over it. Minseok focuses his tongue on Jongdae’s sensitive head, then wraps his lips around it and sucks. 

“Fuck,  _ hyung!”  _

Inside Minseok’s mouth is so warm, so wet and when Minseok deepthroats Jongdae, he feels like he could cum any minute. 

Minseok works him over until Jongdae’s balls draw up, he’s so close—

“Not yet,” Minseok croons, “you can cum when I fuck you.”

Being edged has Jongdae’s head spinning. Then Minseok does spin Jongdae around, pushing Jongdae to take spray of the water with the front of his body. 

The power of the water on Jongdae’s sensitive cock has him squirming but Minseok won’t let Jongdae get away. 

“Let hyung use your body, baby. Then I’ll clean us both up, yeah?” 

Jongdae can’t really say no, who wouldn’t want to get filthy in the shower? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was written for XiuChen4Ever on Twitter! X x x


	14. Sex Magic — CBX

Jongdae is pliant as usual. He lets Baekhyun’s wand invade his mouth, then Minseok’s. They both pull at his kitten lips cruelly, spreading his mouth open wide. 

“You know what to do by now, don’t you baby?” Baekhyun croons. “Just drink down our magic and we’ll make you feel amazing. Won’t we, hyung?” 

“Definitely.” Minseok nods, never taking his kitten eyes away from Jongdae’s mouth. 

All Jongdae can do is whine, flicking his tongue over the pointed edge of each of their wands. 

Then, he feels it. The thick magic pours into his mouth, delicious and potent. There’s no greater feeling than being pumped full of the witch's magic. 

“Don’t fight it, Dae-ya,” Minseok soothes, running his hand down Jongdae’s side. Every touch prickles his skin after he’s greedily drunk down the magic, sending electrifying pleasure through him. 

The wands vacate Jongdae’s mouth and instantly he’s whining, “ _ Hyung! Hyung-deul!” _

“We’ve got you, cutie,” Baekhyun whispers. His hands are kneading Jongdae’s tits, making them swollen but purposely ignoring Jongdae’s sensitive nipples. 

Touches are dancing over Jongdae’s body. Too many touches. There are hands everywhere and all Jongdae can fathom in his pleasured state that it’s the magic. 

The warmth of Minseok and Baekhyun radiates, letting Jongdae know where they are. Minseok’s fingers are pressed between Jongdae’s asscheeks, rubbing over his hole with an all consuming pressure. 

Baekhyun does finally take hold of Jongdae’s nipples, plucking them and twisting them harshly. 

“You’re going to cum for us untouched, aren’t you Dae-ya?” Minseok’s tone is low and dark, taking control of Jongdae from within. 

“Yes hyung! Yes!” Jongdae moans. 

Minseok picks up his pace, rubbing Jongdae’s rim but never pushing inside. 

That mixed with the magic caressing all over Jongdae’s body and Baekhyun leaning down to suck on his abused nubs has Jongdae’s body contorting. 

“Hnnng!” Jongdae whines. Ropes of cum paint his abs, spurting everywhere despite no direct stimulation to his cock. 

“That’s it,” Baekhyun whispers against Jongdae’s nipple, breath making Jongdae shudder. 

“Such a good boy, Dae-ya,” Minseok praises. He crooks his fingers, pushing them inside slightly. 

Jongdae sees stars, knowing he’s going to be cumming for them all night long. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was written for XiusSweaterPaws on Twitter! 
> 
> >>PHEW! Just two more to go. I apologise for the incessant emails people must have been getting because of this. If I do it again, I will post in a better format. Thank you for your patience with my stupidity<< x x x


	15. Tail Sex - SuBaek

“All you need to do is tell me what you want, hyung,” Baekhyun croons. He’s playfully running the sharp point of his black tail up the sensitive flesh of Junmyeon’s inner thigh. Baekhyun’s standing over Junmyeon’s naked body and looking down at him with fiery lust in his eyes. 

Junmyeon hadn’t meant to make a deal with the devil. But his sweet little dongsaeng always got his own way, even before Junmyeon realised  _ who _ and  _ what _ Baekhyun was. “Please don’t tease me, Baek-ah.”

Baekhyun laughs cruelly. He tuts, adding, “What should you call me, hyungie? You know you can’t get your own way if you’re a bad boy.” Baekhyun’s eyes light up with an evil mirth. It’s clear he enjoys the upperhand. 

Humiliation twists deliciously in the pit of Junmyeon’s stomach. He doesn’t want to be bad, not at all. If he can be good for Baekhyun he’ll get what he wants. “Please, Master. Fuck me with your tail.” 

“That’s it. It wasn’t that hard, was it?” Baekhyun’s horns glow more. 

Then, Junmyeon feels the familiar sting of Baekhyun’s tail pressing against his furled hole, bullying it’s way into Junmyeon’s body. “Hnnng! Master! Please make me wetter!” 

Baekhyun grins down at Junmyeon, quirking his brow. Ever since Junmyeon felt Baekhyun’s power, how he could make Junmyeon’s hole self-lubricate, Junmyeon can’t get enough of it. 

Wetness surges out of Junmyeon’s ass, waves and waves pouring from his body. It gives Baekhyun’s tail chance fo fuck into Junmyeon’s body hard and fast. 

The mix of pain and pleasure has Junmyeon arching from the floor, pushing his heaving chest up towards Baekhyun. 

“I won’t play with your pretty tits today, hyung. Just this perfect ass.” Baekhyun gets down into his knees, the inhuman heat radiating from his body and making Junmyeon feel as though he’s been set alight. 

Junmyeon is a babbling mess by the time Baekhyun’s tail is fucking in and out of him fervently. Baekhyun’s magic must be working double time to make sure his tail causes no lasting damage, just sends spikes of sharp pain in the midst of all the pleasure. 

Baekhyun lolls his long, forked tongue out, licking up the side of Junmyeon’s face. “Cum for me, hyungie. Give your master what he wants.” 

The sharp point of Baekhyun’s tail stabs into Junmyeon’s prostate. He convulses violently, body reacting on its own accord. “Master!” 

Junmyeon’s body tenses, his abs engaging and his hole clenching down on Baekhyun’s tail. His walls pulsate around the tail, trying to milk it as though it’s a cock. 

“Such a little slut for me, hyung. Such a good boy.”

It takes a few moments for Junmyeon to realise he hasn’t cum, that it was a dry orgasm. He sobs, feeling just as much on the precipice of climax as he was before. 

Baekhyun chuckles darkly. “You didn’t think I’d let you finish that easily, did you?” 

Junmyeon should know by now giving himself to the devil will always with the cruelest, most amazing treatment. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was written for myeonlovepillar on Twitter! X x x


	16. Gags - XiuChen

Minseok pushes the panties into Jongdae’s mouth, making sure they’re in deep enough for Jongdae to close his kitten lips around them. Jongdae’s eyes are looking up at Minseok, filled with a mixture of tears and lust. 

Jongdae’s spread on Minseok’s desk, naked and waiting oh so patiently for Minseok to fuck him. 

It doesn’t take Minseok long to round his desk and lines his cock with Jongdae’s wet, stretched hole. 

“That’s it, baby. Take all of me in,” Minseok croons, pressing his dick all the way into Jongdae’s body. 

Jongdae whines around the panties, the gag stopping him from being able to talk properly. Minseok’s sure Jongdae’s whining ‘hyung’ but it’s garbled. 

Minseok thrusts slowly, making sure to give Jongdae some time to adjust. He runs his hands down Jongdae’s back and then pushes, making Jongdae arch his back more and his legs spread further out. 

“So good for me. Always so tight,” Minseok groans. He picks up the pace, fucking into Jongdae hard enough to have him sliding up the wood of the desk. 

Jongdae’s letting out hiccuped moans, whining at the pleasure Minseok’s pounding into his body. 

Minseok spanks down on both of Jongdae’s asscheeks, making them bounce and causing Jongdae to clench impossibly tighter. He grips at Jongdae’s hips, pulling Jongdae’s body down onto every forceful thrust. 

It makes Minseok feel so powerful that Jongdae always cums on his cock alone, never needing to be touched or played with beyond Minseok pistoning into him. The way Jongdae’s walls are pulsating frantically lets Minseok know just how close Jongdae already is. 

“Not yet, Dae-ya. Don’t cum until I say so.” Minseok leans over Jongdae’s body and presses his hand over Jongdae’s mouth, fingers pushing the panties in deeper to make Jongdae gag and sob. 

Jongdae’s whining for Minseok, pleading for his hyung. All Minseok can think is that Jongdae wants to cum now. But not yet. 

“Be good for hyung,” Minseok croons. He’s rutting into Jongdae’s body and feels like he could cum any minute too.

Minseok pulls out. Jongdae’s pained cries fill the room, not wanting to be empty as usual. 

“I just wanna taste, Dae-ya.” 

Then, Jongdae’s cries turn to unabashed moans as Minseok eats Jongdae out with passion.

Minseok doesn’t care who hears them in his office, it won’t be the first time he’s fucked Jongdae within an inch of his life where everyone can hear and it certainly won’t be the last. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was written for Snowdingie on Twitter! 
> 
> Ahhh it’s finished!! I really enjoyed writing these drabbles for people! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed them too! 
> 
> If you want to follow my twitter in case I do something like this again in the future, I’m @dae_hunnie! 
> 
> Have a fantastic week! All my love x x x

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my love, Lolistar92 for putting up with me sending screen shots of every drabble with the caption “hot or not?????” I always do these silly things and she ends up carrying me over the finish line. Thank you for being you, Loli! X x x


End file.
